


Head First

by mandatorily



Series: Clumsy Verse [6]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clumsy Verse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the words are out, Jensen can’t believe he’s said them . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head First

As soon as the words are out, Jensen can’t believe he’s said them. Thinks maybe he can blow it off as a joke if he tries. Until he sees Jared’s face -- the look there possibly the most vulnerable, fucking beautiful thing Jensen’s ever seen. But, instead of moving in for the kiss, Jared’s forehead creases, he shakes his head in disbelief.

Threading a hand through Jared’s hair, Jensen grips his neck, pulls him in, but before their lips meet, their noses collide with a sickening sound. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Jared groans.

“Maybe later. Right now I’m going to pass out.”


End file.
